Asuna x Yuuki Drabbles
by ForteDragon
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, or two-shots for the pairing of Asuna and Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: College AU

Asuna rushed to the platform of the train station, shoes clicking against the concrete. Tightening the grip on her shoulderbag, she flicked her gaze around the crowded area, searching for her friend who had promised to go to university with her. It was the first day of college, and having similar interests, they had applied for the same school. Luckily, their outstanding test scores already secured them a place in most schools that they had considered applying for.

Seeing a head of slightly unkempt black hair, Asuna brightened, already starting in that direction. As she neared, however, the brunette realized that it was not the figure of Kirito that she knew well, but a stranger. After another quick sweep of the area, in which she still was not able to find him, she pulled her phone from her pocket. It was way past the time that they had planned on meeting up. What was taking Kirito so long? Furiously, Asuna typed out a message. No immediate response.

Suddenly, the crowd of people around her began moving and the train pulled into view. Someone nearby jostled her, and the brown eyed college freshman lost her grip on her smartphone. Midway between her floundering hands and the floor, its fall was halted by a pair of small hands.

"Woah, that was close," sounded a voice close to her left ear.

Asuna's miraculously saved phone was handed back to her as she stuttered out a thanks. The brunette's gaze fell upon a shorter girl with bright, crimson eyes and violet hair that was tied back by a red bandana. The girl's hair was shockingly vibrant, contrasting with Asuna's own long, chestnut hair, combed and tied neatly into two side braids that met at the back of her head.

Her first thought was that the girl was cute. Aside from the colorful hair and doe-like eyes, the girl's features were more or less symmetrical, and her naturally joyful demeanor suggested that she was someone who smiled often. Though she had a petite figure, her voice was mature enough to distinguish that she was about Asuna's age.

The purple haired girl offered a grin before speaking again, her tone light, "You should be more careful, Miss. Wouldn't want to break your phone like that. Not to mention that there are plenty of thieves around who would've just taken it and ran off."

"Ah, right. I'll be more cautious," Asuna replied, following the movement of the crowd as it pushed forward toward the opening train doors.

She made her way onto the train, and seeing no empty seats, quickly grabbed a handrail. The crimson-eyed girl followed shortly after. Looking down at her, the brunette noticed that the girl carried a school bag, too. Asuna waited for the train doors to close and the commotion to die down a bit before leaning down and asking the girl, "Are you going to the University?"

"Yup! I take it you are, too. First day, huh? You excited?" The shorter girl chirped.

"Y-Yeah," Asuna started, slightly put off by the other girl's bubbly attitude, "I'm a bit scared, too. I still have no idea what college is supposed to be like, in all honesty."

"Don't worry about it, I think you're the type of person who'll fit right in wherever you are."

The brunette nodded, making a soft noise of affirmation. "I hope you're right."

Smiling widely, the purpette stated confidently, "I always am."

Asuna laughed, a small, short noise. She changed her mind from before. The girl wasn't just cute, she was utterly adorable.

"Oh, that's right! You don't even know my name yet. I'm Yuuki. Yuuki Konno. Nice to meetcha." Yuuki held out a hand in greeting, and the brunette shook it, answering the other girl's unspoken question, "Likewise. My name's Asuna Yuuki."

"Haha, then if we were to get married, you'd have to be the wife so I wouldn't be named Yuuki Yuuki," The violet haired girl blurted, clearly not having realized the meaning of her words.

Asuna froze, slowly raising an eyebrow. After a few seconds in which Yuuki's face changed from one of happiness to mortification, the brunette had already drawn many conclusions.

"Shoot, sorry! I don't know why I said that; You're just really attractive and I'm kinda gay and have no filter so I…" The girl quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, flushing in embarrassment.

Asuna smiled gently, "You don't need to apologize. I'll admit that your comment surprised me, but I don't mind. It was kind of amusing, actually."

Yuuki visibly relaxed, the hand covering her mouth falling back to her side.

"Thank god you don't think I'm a creep or weirdo or anything," She said, sighing deeply.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, and the taller girl took the chance to pull out her phone again. Still no text back from Kirito. Well, whatever. She was sure that he'd find his own way to school.

With a quiet ding, the train (which had stopped earlier) closed its doors and started up again, reminding the brunette of her purpose. They would both be getting off at the next station. Until then, she still had plenty of time to chat. Asuna turned back to Yuuki, overwhelmed by the sudden urge to tease her. "So," She smirked, "Yuuki Yuuki. I actually think that name fits you pretty well."

* * *

Extra:

Kirito finally replied to her numerous texts once Asuna was already at the front of the school. He offered some vague excuse as to why he hadn't responded earlier, and asked for her to wait for him. A few minutes later, the obsidian haired boy rushed up, just as Yuuki was dragged away by students recruiting for clubs.

"You're pretty late," the brunette said, shooting daggers at him.

"Sorry, sorry. More importantly, who was that girl?"

Asuna responded simply, "Someone I met on the train. She's nice."

"And cute. I could see you two hooking up in the future," Kirito commented bluntly, earning him a death glare. "What? She's your type, isn't she?"

"Unless you want to be kicked, I advise you keep your mouth shut."

Though the taller girl turned away, the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth was undeniable.


	2. Chapter 2

In the vague, nebulous moments before she wakes reluctantly, or the drowsy seconds before she sinks into the coils of sleep, Asuna remembers.

It's hard not to.

During the day, she can wrap herself in a complex web of work and empty murmurings, blocking out all the things that she pushes down to settle deep in her toes, but as her consciousness slips and releases it's shaky hold, her mind wanders, and little mirror fragments begin to sift forth, whisper weak, like a soft caress on the cheek.

"I don't know why, but I had a feeling you would find me."

She jolts, tries to shake free her chains, to rid herself of the cold, dark water welling around her ankles. Asuna despairs - knows she can't stop this leak from building to tumultuous, frothing rapids once it's sprung free.

"I knew it was impossible, but you really came. It's pretty rare for my feelings to come true."

Quickly now, the thousands of still images flood together behind her eyelids, flashing in every nerve and synapse, like in a soundless noire movie, until she can no longer distinguish through the blur where reality and dream separate. Figures twist and distort - too fast for the retina to accommodate for, and through the rush of blood in her ears, a clear voice cuts through.

"I was happy, really."

Just like that, strained lungs collapse under suffocating pressure as each image ticks by, in cycles of ones and fives, heavy like the tock of the grandfather clock two floors below. Inky space spreads, dominates whatever horizon that could exist, and in it resounds echoes and repetitions of what she's sure she has heard at least a hundred times before, but never grows tired of replaying.

It's a funny feeling. In times like these, as she drowns in a white-hot cacophony of memories and overflowing emotion, it's as if she descends into a madness so chaotic that everything suddenly becomes clear. Asuna feels strength beating against her ribs, something that longs to be released, wants to shout, but fears how it will pierce the moment and split it unrecognizably.

At least, here she is free to pretend. The onslaught of photos tapers to a stop, the final few drifting away, like the last shining drops from a faucet. Something inside her uncoils, and she swears she must be letting out a hollow, racking sob outside of her dreamscape, feels it tangibly shuddering and tearing its way out of her throat, pausing to linger on her lips like silent should-haves and maybe-sos.

It wouldn't have been that hard to say, "Don't go". But she bites it down instead, shakes her head, pulls away from her biggest what-if. She hates being so indecisive, hates fearing action and inaction both, worried about her selfishness.

Painfully, she'd accepted that she can't go back now - can't change the past where she could've kept the axis that she turned (turns) on instead of spinning uncontrollably into the starless dark.

In this soothing black haze, Asuna remembers. Remembers the feel of thin fingers gripped gingerly in her own, fitting together like the clasps on a locket. She hears slow formed words croaked out from chapped lips, and knows it is the end.

"Because my last moments were of such fulfillment. I can end my journey surrounded by so many people, in the arms of the person I love."

Hot tears stream down her cheeks and off her chin. She smiles tightly and nods, not trusting her tongue to speak. There's a strange mix of pride and bittersweet sorrow welling up in her core, and she lets it build. Through the watery film, she traces the pale figure of a friend who could have been something more.

She wishes she could say those three indirect words back, and knows that Yuuki hopes she does, too. Letters and phrases turn over in her head, folding and rewriting themselves. The hundreds of onlookers fade away, and her lips part to speak.

Then that paralyzing fear returns, and it's all she can do to keep it off her features. Her perception shrinks and shatters.

When she comes to, the moment is over, and her words clack against the back of her teeth like hard candy.

As the taste in her mouth sours, now bitter like medicine, she knows her heart is cooling and hardening into rough volcanic rock.

But still, all it takes is the flitting ghost of a kiss on her brow to crack her open.

Her world takes shape again.

* * *

AN: weLL THAT JUST GOT REALLY ANGSTY..ha...ha...imsorry.


End file.
